Deducciones acertadas
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John está altamente avergonzado, sabiendo que un descuido suyo ha sido la razón de que tanto él como Sherlock fueran víctimas de un ataque… Aunque con Sherlock nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar, jura no volver a descreer de sus deducciones. Regalo de cumpleaños para Clara Yrazoqui.


Deducciones acertadas.

**Resumen: **John está altamente avergonzado, sabiendo que un descuido suyo ha sido la razón de que tanto él como Sherlock fueran víctimas de un ataque… Aunque con Sherlock nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar, jura no volver a descreer de sus deducciones.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **One-Shot.

**Palabras: **1.905.

**Notas: **Regalo de cumpleaños para Clara Yrazoqui. Lamento el atraso, pero cuando levante el tema de tu regalo, ya era 17… aun así, espero que te guste.

**Fecha: **17/07/2013.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Tema: **Hematomas.

**Deducciones acertadas.**

Cuando John abrió los ojos, le pareció extraño que aun sintiera dolor en cada rincón del cuerpo, él ni siquiera creyó que abriría los ojos una vez más… pero allí estaba, todavía con la posibilidad de ver un día más.

Pero la conocida sensación de dolor no solo le hablo en un lenguaje altamente conocido por él, sino que rápidamente le recordó que no estaba solo, que no estaba en Afganistán, y que no sentía la presencia del otro cuerpo a su lado…

—Sherlock… —Su llamado fue casi un gemido en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Cuánto tardaría alguno de los hombres de Mycroft en hallarlos?

Su pecho se quejo de cada mínimo movimiento que hacía, haciéndole un recuento rápido y conciso de cada lugar en el que estaba herido. ¿Desde cuándo utilizaba uno de los métodos de Sherlock? Él no era como Holmes, si le dolía no iba a salir detrás de un nuevo y desquiciado asesino.

Como pudo, y con todo el esfuerzo del que pudo ser capaz, John logro moverse. Solo eran golpes, y al parecer nada interno estaba herido, tampoco había huesos quebrados, y se alegro por ello.

Pero aun Sherlock no aparecía frente a él, y no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo encontrara. Camino por el lugar, el depósito abandonado en el que habían entrado apenas unas horas antes con su compañero, y lo primero que hallo fue su arma. Aun estaba trabada.

—Sherlock. —Volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte, aunque su caja torácica entera se quejara de dolor nuevamente. —Sher-…

Allí estaba el detective, su compañero, su amigo… su amante, y su pareja… todo su mundo entero; tendido en la tierra, inmóvil… inerte.

John sintió las lagrimas mojarle las mejillas, una suave caricia cálida, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se acerco hasta Sherlock, metros que parecieron millas de separación, y su mano habida de conocimiento busco el pulso en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

—Maldito hijo de perra. —Murmuro entre dientes, dejando escapar el aire retenido. Aun estaba allí, con él; y le haría pagar ese nuevo infarto a su corazón… como que su nombre completo era John Hamish Watson.

Tuvo razón en una cosa. Mycroft fue el primero en hallarlos, por medio de uno de sus informantes, tenia bien claro que el mayor de los Holmes los seguía, bueno… a su hermano, y conociendo como reaccionaba Sherlock en sus casos, no veía mal que lo hiciera. Más de una vez les había salvado el pellejo esa constante vigilancia sobre ellos… pero contrario a lo que John pensó, el hombre de la reina, se contento en mandar directamente a Lestrade y sus hombres a recogerlos.

Ahora, y luego de unas difíciles horas peleando con Sherlock, luego de que despertara mareado y dolorido –aunque él no lo quisiese reconocer-, en la sala del hospital, y unas mas tediosas en Scotland Yard, hasta que el detective Inspector les tomara declaración, y Sherlock le diera todo lo que había recopilado hasta ese momento del hombre al que habían cercado, sin que pudieran ponerles las manos encima.

—Sé que esto no se lo puedo preguntar a Sherlock, por eso Doctor… ¿me permite despejar una duda? —Lestrade lo retuvo unos minutos, hablándole bajo, y muy cerca de su oído, para no llamar la atención del menor de los Holmes.

—Si consigo despejarla… sí, claro. —John concedió con cansancio, pero siempre con buenos modos. Ya quería irse a casa y descansar.

—¿Un solo hombre les hizo eso? ¿A los dos?

El ex militar bajo su rostro, antes de liberar un suspiro pesado, para acto seguido asentir a contra gusto… No quería ver la expresión de Greg, mucho menos imaginarse si el pequeño incidente de su persecución frustrada llegaba a oídos de Donovan y Anderson… ¡Oh, ya se imaginaba la reacción de Sherlock!

—Bueno, yo sinceramente me descuide… pero creo que cuando lo encuentres te darás cuenta del porque de mi descuido. —John esbozo una sonrisa boba negando con su cabeza al mismo tiempo. —Lo que si te puedo decir es que no volveré a desconfiar de las deducciones de Sherlock nunca más.

Eso era algo que no solo lo decía por decir, podía jurar que es lo que haría de ese mismo momento en adelante. Y jamás contradecir una orden del detective, aunque le estuviese ordenando que saltara al Támesis en plena nevada.

—¿Listo para irnos? —Pregunto al llegar junto a su compañero. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su teléfono, y ni se molesto en contestarle, simplemente camino a su lado hacia la acera.

Solo levanto su rostro hacia en doctor cuando atravesaron las puertas principales de Scotland Yard.

—¿Se lo dijiste, no? Por eso tardaste en venir… —Murmuro entre dientes con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

—Claro que no… pero de todas formas lo sabrá cuando lo encuentre. —Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios… En verdad quería llegar a su casa y echarse a dormir, aunque sea sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Quiso evitar una nueva visita al chino, pero sería lo único que podrían comer, luego de ver qué hora era, y de recordar que no había nada comestible en la heladera… y que en definitiva, él no tenía deseos de ponerse a cocinar en esos momentos.

Se dejo relajar sumergido por completo en la bañera, Sherlock se había duchado antes que él, pero a deferencia suya, el detective no había tardado más de diez minutos en asearse… siempre tan practico y evitando algo tan 'infructuoso' como relajarse luego de una noche difícil.

John salió del baño cubierto con su bata, y una toalla colgando de su cuello. Su cuerpo aun exhalaba el calor del agua caliente. Bufo al ver que la mesa de la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, para variar.

—Sherlock… por dios, Sherlock. —Gruño y llamo apremiante a su compañero, que al parecer no estaba por ningún lugar del departamento. —Por favor, Sherlock… —Gimió asustado, recordando que lo único que había vestido el detective, era la amplia sabana de su cama.

—Deja de proferir exclamaciones y 'por dioses'… Estoy aquí, no fui a ningún lugar. —Sherlock contesto desde la habitación, seguido de un golpe seco que retumbo en el suelo del cuarto.

—¿Y qué haces allí? —John decidió olvidarse de la cena en esos momentos, preocupado por lo que su compañero hacia en la habitación.

—Busco algo… —La contestación fue insuficiente para que John no entrara al cuarto con cierto temor.

Sin embargo, no encontró lo que creyó que encontraría. En verdad se sintió muy complacido con lo que encontró… Sherlock completamente desnudo, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero no dejaba de causarle un pequeño paro cardiaco cada vez que lo hacía; parado frente al armario.

El rubio recorrió el cuerpo de su amante con cuidado, las piernas largas y la espalda delgada a pesar de los músculos fibrosos; la piel extremadamente blanca comenzando a cubrirse de manchas que pasaban del más débil rojo, al más presente morado. Negó suavemente al recordar que a él no se le notaban tanto los diversos hematomas que la pelea le había causado a su cuerpo, pero era obvio que a Sherlock por su tono de piel se le notarían más.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas, Sherlock? ¿Qué son todas esas bolsas? —John volvió a enfocarse en las acciones del detective, tratando de no seguir distrayéndose.

—Sé que lo tengo… sé que había conseguido algunos por si llegaba la ocasión de usarlos.

—¿Usar que…? Oh… —John dejo la pregunta suspendida, cuando Sherlock se giro hacia él con lo que tanto había buscado.

—Esto. —Anuncio exaltado el detective, moviendo un entallado vestido negro en sus manos.

—Espero que estés bromeando, Sherlock… —John ya comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios. ¿Sherlock se iba a poner eso?… Dios, eso tenía que verlo. —Dudo que no se vean tus piernas peludas debajo del vestido, genio.

—Medias… —Fue lo único que contesto el detective, dejándose deslizar entre la prenda tubular.

—Tu espalda está cubierta por moretones, Sherlock… parecerás una mujer golpeada. —John no evito largar una sonora carcajada, mientras su compañero seguía con su trabajo de vestirse sin prestarle atención, aunque si lo oyó gruñir algo que no entendió. —Aunque dudo que pases por una… tienes rasgos, como decirlo, muy marcados.

—Dudo que haya algo que el maquillaje no pueda arreglar… si Francis Dumón pudo parecer una mujer en menos de seis horas, yo también podre.

Bueno, John había dicho que no volvería a descreer de Sherlock, pero le costaba… aunque recordaba muy bien el rostro masculino que el detective le había mostrado cuando le hablo del sospechoso, comparado al extremadamente femenino, antes de que bajara la guardia con resultados tan nefastos.

Cuando volvió en sí, tenía a Sherlock parado frente a él, apenas girado para mostrar el cierre en su espalda esperando a ser cerrado.

—Me harías el favor. —Pronuncio sonriendo de lado, mientras al mismo tiempo deslizaba sus pies sobre unos zapatos de tacón, de un negro brillante.

—Genial… lo que necesitabas para ser aun más alto, ¿tacones? —John tuvo que elevar su mirada más de lo habitual para encontrar la sonrisa burlona, y los ojos claros fijos en él. Perfecto, él era quien estaba travestido, y sin embargo era quien más disfrutaba molestándolo… —Y todo esto… ¿para qué?

—Solo experimentar… después de todo, Lestrade esta detrás de nuestro 'hombre'… —Murmuro entre dientes empujando a John hacia la cama, hasta sentarlo en el borde. —¿Tienes algún inconveniente en ello?

John quedo en silencio, aunque su labio temblaba, tratando de retener la sonrisa lo mejor que podía. Vio a Sherlock levantar la falda hasta sus muslos para poder subir sus rodillas, una a una a los costados de su cuerpo.

—Creo que jamás creí… bueno, hay muchas cosas que hubiese creído que no…

—¿Como ser mi amante?… Mi compañero de cama, de aventuras… ¿de vida? —Sherlock interrumpió sonriente.

John asintió, lamiéndose el filo de los labios con deseo mal disimulado. Elevo sus manos hacia los costados del cuerpo de Sherlock, presionando su talle y haciendo que este gimiera… pero no de placer exactamente.

—¿Estás bien?… Creo que será mejor que esperes un tiempo, pareces una jirafa de tantas manchas. —Reviso el lugar donde había hecho doler a Sherlock, y descubrió una marca increíblemente grande, y ya completamente oscura.

Sherlock cayó de bruces sobre la cama, evitando el cuerpo de John a su frente. ¡¿Una jirafa?! Qué manera de quitarle las ganas había tenido John en esos momentos.

—Iré a preparar la cena. —John comento, tratando de no prestar atención a los gruñidos de su compañero contra las cobijas de la cama, y más aun a ese hermoso trasero levemente elevado. —No tardes en vestirte… con otra cosa. —Advirtió antes de salir.

Sherlock se volteo con una sonrisa apenas el doctor dejo el cuarto, al menos había conseguido lo que quería, ver si John reaccionaba al hecho de verlo de esa manera… y eso era evidente, casi podría haber jurado sentir como el rubio lo penetraba aun con sus ojos.

—Malditos golpes… —Murmuro, quitándose el vestido, y parándose frente al espejo para ver el estado de su cuerpo.

—¡Sherlock!

—Voy… —Contesto, volviendo a envolverse en la sábana blanca antes de caminar con pesadez hacia la sala. Si tenía un poco de suerte al menos John le concedería una sesión de caricias en el sillón antes de que se fueran a dormir.

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales:** Espero que el Fics haya gustado… aun mas a la cumpleañera.

No es difícil imaginarse a Sherlock de vestido, tuve la imagen de Benedict con peluca y ese pañuelo rojo mientras lo escribía… solo que en el fic, Sherlock no se puso ninguna peluca.

Besos.


End file.
